The structural and performance benefits that could be realized from advanced composite materials are still being constrained by high labor intensity and lack of experience and/or confidence in high-volume production methods. The key to timely realization of these benefits is development of new mechanized techniques specially optimized for composite structures.
The cost trends for such structures will ultimately determine the high-volume production methods and materials to be used. Techniques which are marginal today because of material costs, labor rates and factory floor space requirements will not be satisfactory in the future, when high-volume production is needed. The investment in mechanized or automated equipment under current low-volume production would not be justifiable. However, a review of predicted cost trends and material use shows that this situation must be dramatically reversed in the near future to gain the performance benefits of composites on high-volume production. Unlike metals, for which the future cost trends of both labor and materials are on an upward trend, the costs for composite materials are going down at a rate heavily dependent on predicted future usage. This means that at the time high-volume production is required, labor costs will be the most significant factor. The upcoming, more complex components, with their already high manhour-per-pound costs, will only tend to accelerate the need to address these future cost trends. Expansion of the generally accepted technology base developed for gently contoured components is required to address the next principal class of parts having severe contours and relatively complex structures. Laminating of highly contoured components will involve addressing all the normal layup, handling and trimming processes, plus ply-by-ply customized draping of the laminates on the mold form. Projected use of integral skins/stiffeners/frames will add to the cost of the component and necessitate greater reliance on production skills.
Therefore, the key to timely realization of the benefits of composite materials is the development of new mechanized techniques.